creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Blood of the Lamb
I assure you, I am not lying. I live in a small farm house, one story and a 5'9 tall attic. My brother's room is in the attic; my room is directly across from the closet, in a tiny hallway, which looks more like a thick arch. My parents live in the room next to the front door. Due to my room's position, and my window always being open, I can hear off into the more uninhabited areas, driveway, horses, and small hills of dirt. One night, just as dark and quiet as ever, I was going to the bathroom. Pretty normal, but then I heard some sort of noise. It's hard to explain, it was like subtle shifting every so often. It didn't really sound natural. It was unsettling but it didn't bother me too much, I hear weird noises all the time. Just two days later, again I was in the bathroom when I heard a screech-like noise. Luckily, I was already on the toilet otherwise I would have shit my pants. It felt like my heart dropped into my stomach and out of my anus. Toilet humor aside, I was scared. A few days later, still thinking about the screech, some of my animals started going missing, little bits of blood here and there, trailing off towards the acres of trees. At night, the trees are thick and the moon gets covered up, so the woods become pitch black. I thought, "Perfect spot for coyotes, I guess," and decided to sit on top of the Sheep's roof with a rifle all night, waiting for a coyote or lion to come by and get into the Sheep's pen. "That's kind of strange though, that's a long way for a coyote to drag an entire lamb," I thought, feeling a little bit more than worried. It was pretty boring for a few hours, searching through cat videos on my phone when I saw something in the acres. It was almost pitch black, so I couldn't make out what it was. It just stared at me, giving me this sense of dread. I felt like it was thinking to itself, planning a course of action. I could smell something metallic in the air, just slightly. I looked away for a second to look down the scope of my rifle, but when I looked through the scope, it was gone. Confused and scared, I decided that it's not worth it, and made my way back into the house. I still got the feeling that I was being watched, but the smell was gone. I would have liked to look it up on the internet, but seeing as I couldn't make out what it looked like; I had nothing to go on. I knew that it was definitely not a coyote. I told my parents but they just brushed it off as me seeing things because of the dark. That probably was it, but it just seemed so real. The next day, another lamb died, but the body wasn't missing. I went to go pick it up to bury it, but when I touched it, it collapsed. The entire sheep's body just collapsed. It was like it was hollow inside. The 5 remaining Sheep did not move, they only stared and blinked. That night, a metallic scent filled the air. It was strong. Much stronger than before. I got the urge to go check on the animals, taking my rifle just in case. I walked up without making any noise and I saw it. Standing over another lamb, its hand faded through and it pulled out organs, blood, and meat. It smeared the blood on its burnt, charred body. The smell of burnt blood was so strong I almost threw up. Terrified, I pulled my gun and aimed at its head. It turned to me with eyes that seemed as though they have seen hell. And then it said, in a voice without accent, humanity, or soul. "Lavabit in sanguine Agni, ut de peccatis tuis." Bathe in the blood of the lamb, be cleansed of your sins. Category:Demon/Devil Category:Animals